


In this Image

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, whitecollar100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal first came to the city...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Image

**Author's Note:**

> written for whitecollar100 prompt # 83 Sweet

When Neal came to the city he was a sweet-faced boy looking for the end of a rainbow. He felt more alive here than he ever had, certain of all things he could do, the mark he could make.

This vital intriguing dynamic place does not reward the sweet, it eats them alive. By the time he found his way it had almost consumed him.

Stripped down by hunger, fear and loneliness he pushed away the last of that fresh-faced child. Wanting by then to survive, in the end remaking himself with enough sharp edges and cunning to do it..


End file.
